Snow
by Gravity Angica
Summary: Just a little holiday oneshot for you ZeLink fans out there, enjoy.


A little oneshot dedicated to the holidays~

From yours truly.

Song 'Snow (Hey Oh)' by Red Hot Chili Peppers

LLL

* * *

LLL

Snow.

White, cold, wet.

To him it really didn't mean much, just the passing of another season, just like fall, summer, spring and autumn.

It was just snow.

He walked through the vast white desert, not having a place to go in mind, he just moved like his body commanded him to.

Feet moving dully across the field had finally reached a destination, a frozen log forming part of the endless desert, he sat on it, ignoring the icy feeling that crept past his clothes and into his skin he took a futile look to his surroundings, finding nothing but falling white rain and the same blank plane of ice around him, he didn't despair, nor did he frustrate, he had gotten used to the void view for a few days now, not even worried that his food supply was running low.

Digging his boots deeper on the snow he adjusted himself, curving his back so his neck to his nose was covered in the thick dirty coat that protected him from the cold and closed his eyes, relaxing into the warmth and comfort of his coat.

That is, until he heard something.

Opening his eyes he quickly tensed, years of experience in battle suddenly jolting to his muscles, preparing him for any attack he might have to avoid, but his awareness became slight surprise as he looked at the figure clumsily making its way towards him -or rather, towards anything- and tumbling down to the cold floor beneath it every now and then.

He tried to feel pity for whomever was struggling in the snow but it wasn't really coming out as pity anymore, he couldn't even recognize the feeling as something so he let it be, deciding that one way or another he was stuck with this person in an island in the middle of this frozen ocean.

He stood up from his comfortable position and extended his hand at the fallen person, and they willingly took his hand, a dark cloak covering their features from his sight, he didn't mind, it wasn't like he was revealing much of himself either.

Helping them up he let them sat on the fallen trunk to have a rest and the person, catching their breath, whispered "Thank you…"

He seemed slightly startled, the voice was female, but aside from that, it was a voice that he had never heard before, it didn't even sound human at all… It sounded like… An angel…

He didn't speak, finding it better to leave things as they were between the two strangers, he sat beside her, trying to return to his previous position when he saw the cloaked woman turn her head to him and behind her hidden features he could see a smile forming on her lips, he looked away, something was starting to stir inside him and it frightened him to not know what it was.

"Thank you" she repeated "I've lost my way and I've been wondering around ever since" she confessed, he looked down at her shoes, completely inappropriate in a weather such as this, in a season such as this, she must've been running away from something.

"No problem" he answered, she looked disappointed, as if he had done something she didn't want him to do, for some reason he didn't want her to be sad so he continued with the conversation "What are you doing out here in the snow? You don't seem equipped to be out here"

She smiled sweetly "You are quite the observant, yes, I didn't plan to go out into the field dressed as I am but I truly had no choice" this seemed to catch his interest greatly, for one she wasn't secluded like he grew to be and he truly did wonder what a woman was doing dressed so simply in the cold.

He pressed yet another question "What do you mean?"

To this she seemed to ponder her answer before speaking "If I tell you, you must promise on the Royal Family itself that you will never speak a word" he nodded carefully, curiosity gaining his mental quarrel, then his breath got caught in his throat, as she took her cloak off her head.

She was beautiful -scratch that- she was stunning, an angel, no a saint! He couldn't find the words to describe the flower that was before him, golden locks that shone in the white light of the day and hid within the cloak that still covered her body, beautiful light blue eyes that seemed to smile just for him and porcelain skin that he feared it would break should the snow be too harsh on her, he could feel his cheeks burning slightly after this beauty unveiled herself in front of him and quickly turned away, afraid that even through this weather she could see his blush.

She seemed confused for a second "You don't know who I am?" he shook his head "I'm princess Zelda"

It was then that his eyes widened significantly, "Forgive me… I had only heard of you in my travels… I hadn't been able to see your Highness in person or perhaps a painting"

She giggled at his blushed answer "It's quite alright, I am actually glad you didn't recognize me, I always hoped to find someone who didn't" she looked down to her feet, the cold finally taking its toll on her and making her shiver significantly, noticing this he took off his own coat and handed it over to her, but she quickly declined "Oh no! I couldn't!"

He shook his head "I'm used to this weather, it will take a long while for me to actually feel cold and you need it more than I do" she bit her lip but took it anyways, the chills up her spine quickly surrendering into the warmth of his coat, she snuggled the fabric closer to her and then blushed, she saw him staring at her with the cutest smile she has ever seen.

"May I ask your name?" she asked him after a while of silence, he hesitated in his answer, he too didn't want to be recognized.

"Link"

She gasped in surprise "Hero of Legend?" he sulked deeper in his seat, despising that title ever so, he nodded sadly "So we are both hiding then" she smiled at him which made him straighten to look at her

"Why are you hiding?" he questioned, she looked at the snow beneath her.

"I am to marry a world-known prince so strengthen the countries ties and because he desires a wife of his statue…" she frowned slightly at the thought of her marriage, which made Link regret asking in the first place, she then looked at him "Why are you hiding?"

"I do not want to be recognized…"

She quirked an eyebrow "Why wouldn't you want to be recognized?"

"Because I have done nothing to be deserving of the title 'hero'… All I want is to be left alone, but everywhere I go I am the Hero of Legend… I've never been able to lead a common life, one that doesn't throw me into battle every passing day" he concluded bitterly.

She looked down once more "I know how you feel… I too would want to lead a common life… Not having to wed someone who does not value me… Not having to tend to duties all the time and not be seen as some sort of object, may it be a prized one or a fragile one…" she sympathized, he smiled slightly, she didn't seem at all like they had described her in his travels, she wasn't cold or spoiled, instead she wanted what he wanted.

Freedom.

LLL

* * *

LLL

"Tonight is the night we will celebrate Christmas" she said happily.

He looked at her "Christmas?"

"Yes, it is the winter holiday we hold every year on this very day, I don't care much about presents or the people coming over to celebrate… Christmas just makes me feel… Happy"

"How so?" he dared his question.

She smiled at him "When I was a child I used to go out to the Castle Garden where I would sit in the middle and wait for snow to fall, it was so beautiful, it was also fun to see the people kissing under the mistletoe, most men never got the courage to kiss the woman they fancied until then" she smiled thoughtfully.

Link raised a brow "Mistletoe?"

Zelda then gasped, using a hand to cover her mouth "You don't know what mistletoe is?" at Link's shake of the head she giggled making him blush "Mistletoe is a plant that holds a tradition, it is a symbol of love and it is said that if two people meet under it, they have to share a kiss" his cheeks reddened at the knowledge of the story, he had never shared a kiss in his life and at that moment he was glad he wasn't anywhere near the dreaded plant.

"It is a very strange custom, this Christmas…" he commented quietly.

"Oh? Have you never celebrated Christmas?"

He shook his head "I've never had time to celebrate anything, I'm always on someone's aid or moving around" he said somewhat coldly, he truly disliked his destiny.

Zelda rummaged through her own coat and extended her hand to him "Here, this is mistletoe" Link's heart skipped a beat, he looked at the plant intently, it didn't look anything like he thought it would, he somehow pictured a rose of some sort, or just something less… Green.

She let him hold it for a bit to examine it better "I brought it with me in case I missed the holidays tonight…" Link lifted into the air above his head, trying to picture the whole scene but then froze completely, his cheeks reddening considerably, just as soon as it had come it passed, the heat that he felt from the lips on his cheek left him as quickly as they withdrew.

Instinctively he touched the spot where her lips had once resided, his blush an obvious shade of red, seeing this Zelda laughed audibly at his sudden surprise, Link looked away in embarrassment "I'm sorry!" she said between giggles "You held the mistletoe above us and it's tradition that I kiss you" she explained, making him blush deeper if it was even manageable to which she smiled.

He hadn't even realized that the snow had started to fall more gently, making the scenery something to behold, he held a gloved hand forward, catching a snowflake in his palm and bringing it back to him, observing it "To me… Snow only meant another passing season…" his statement made her turn to look at him "This Christmas celebration… The mistletoe… It actually sounds… Pleasant" he let a sad smile curve his lips.

"You could spend Christmas at the palace" she invited, but he shook his head.

"I can't escape my duty… I can hear someone calling for help… Calling for me somewhere… And I must not waste a day" he said, frowning deeply as he did, oh how he hated to admit that he couldn't escape.

Zelda looked at him sadly "What if I was the one calling for help?" he looked at her and gave her a warm smile, making her and the weather around them melt with it.

"Perhaps it is the reason why you and I are out here together" she suddenly blushed at the comment, he looked at her, blue eyes penetrating her with his glance, her blush deepened slightly "I know where I must go… And it is not with you, not now… Not yet…" he said sadly, to which she shared the dreadful feeling "But at least I know now where I will be next Christmas…" he gently lifted the mistletoe above their heads, approaching ever so gently to her, her heart suddenly stopped in surprise, knowing very well what he was doing, so she approached as well, letting their lips brush gently against each other, the sensation felt so new to her and so good at the same time, she lifted her hands to cup his face, deepening the kiss.

He backed away after what felt like a long time, leaving her slightly disappointed that he did so, he laughed slightly, making her blush in embarrassment, "I must be off" he said and stoop up, making her stand up quickly.

"Wait! Your coat-"

"Keep it as a reminder… I will no longer need it, for you, my lady, has warmed me enough to withstand the long travel" she blushed at his comment and he turned to leave, but she stopped him.

"I will wait for you!" he turned slightly at the sudden statement, raising a brow in confusion, she straightened her posture "I will not marry, I will wait for you next Christmas as you promised" he fully turned to her "I will not regret it" she smiled, making him smile as well.

He held her hand in his and kissed it "Farewell, my princess"

"Farewell, my hero"

LLL

* * *

LLL

**Authors Notes: **My first fluff~ I really hoped you liked it~

I was kind of doubtful about this because I've never written fluff before, but I believe it turned out just as I planned it.

Merry Christmas~

-Gravity


End file.
